


返老还童

by Yasudabatu



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasudabatu/pseuds/Yasudabatu
Summary: 给肖老师的返老还童出的车。很辣鸡不好吃，慎入。





	返老还童

事情不该是这个样子的。  
大仓坐在椅子上，双手被领带反剪在椅子后面，衬衫的领口大开着，露出的脖颈上还留着安田刚刚留下的吻痕。原本用发胶规矩固定在脑后的头发有几缕在刚才的争执中掉了下来，垂在金边眼镜前，挡住了他不可置信的眼神。  
让他如此狼狈的始作俑者此刻正趴在他面前的地毯上背对着他，白色衬衣滑落到肩下露出好看的蝴蝶骨，下身什么也没穿，跪在地上翘着浑圆的屁股对着他。   
涂着彩色指甲油的手指在后穴进出做着扩张，安田的不满足的呻吟声和他大胆的动作一样不加掩饰，在偌大的客厅里回荡并且刺激着大仓的鼓膜。安田被情欲牵制着已经挺立的性器也随着他手掌的动作若隐若现。  
“yasu停下，我说过了我不会再…”大仓垂着眼睛咬着嘴唇试图阻止安田。  
安田却只当没听见一样，又增加进一根手指扩张，甚至用食指和中指撑开了自己的穴口为了让大仓看的更清楚。  
脸上红的可以滴出血来，可是依旧没有停下这样羞耻的动作。安田知道，这是他唯一还能留在大仓身边的机会了。  
“yasu！停下来！”  
润滑液混着肠液从缝隙中流出，顺着颤抖着的白皙双腿流到地毯上，粘稠的液体不能被纤维吸收，慢慢地聚合成一滩淫靡。  
安田保持着趴跪的姿势回过头看着大仓的表情，后者还是皱着眉头表情没有丝毫的松动。他咬了咬牙，把屁股翘的更高，一边摇动着一边向后退，直到退到大仓的脚前。  
之前做爱的时候安田尽管不会抑制自己的哭叫声，但却也从来没有做过什么主动的邀请。大仓知道安田有着和他外表不相符的羞怯，即使濒临高潮他用手指堵住马眼不让安田释放的时候，也不能从安田口中撬出更多下流的词汇。  
而如今，那样的安田，为了挽留自己，抛弃了所有羞耻心，搔首弄姿的样子让大仓心里更加难过。安田本不用做到此种地步，一切错误的源头都在自己啊！  
大仓心里暗流涌动的时候，安田已经扶着他的膝盖转过身来，胸前挺立的两个乳首昭示着主人的难耐。安田颤抖着解开大仓的期待，用嘴拉开拉链用唇舌隔着那层布料描绘着大仓性器的外形，直到内裤变得濡湿，安田又叼着布料褪下，被挑逗起的性器弹了出来拍在安田的脸上。  
先是亲吻了柱头，舌尖卷走腥咸的液体吞下，小心的收起兔牙，只用嘴唇摩擦着柱身，吞不下的地方就用手作为抚慰，随着吞吐的东西一起服侍着大仓的性器。  
这不是安田第一次为了大仓口交，却是他做的最小心认真的一次。抱着或许是最后一次的念头，安田闭着眼睛，虔诚的像个信徒。  
不打算让大仓射在嘴里，安田只是把大仓的性器舔弄的最后硬了之后就退了出来。起身想要跨坐上去的时候，因为长时间跪着的姿势双腿发麻，一个趔趄稳不住身形。大仓下意识的要去扶他，却被控制的双手限制了行动。  
“小心…”一句关心的话到了嘴边转了个方向又被咽了回去。  
安田没有精力去分辨大仓想说什么，用了些力气终于如愿的坐了上去。  
“住手吧，yasu。我真的不想再和你做了。”  
安田不愿听他说出更多拒绝的话，赶忙用手捂住大仓的嘴，慌忙间抬错了手，那只刚才进出再后穴的手带着些不可明说的液体沾到了大仓的脸上。安田这下真的慌了，凑过去伸出舌头如同幼兽一样小心翼翼地为大仓舔舐干净。  
好苦。可是心里更苦。  
“大仓，求求你。不要拒绝我。”安田并不想哭，只是他眼窝太浅，泪腺又太发达。晶莹的泪珠断了线一张滚落下来，砸在他的手臂上然后碎成数瓣。  
小小的手扶着大仓尺寸可观的性器缓缓插了进去。硕大的龟头卡在扩张得并不到位的穴口就难以前进，疼痛让安田皱起眉头，但心里的焦急让他无暇顾及，双手扶在大仓的肩膀上用力一坐，整根性器一下子都被吞了进去。  
“唔…啊！！”  
“yasu！！你别这样！”  
不顾大仓在耳边的制止，安田不等肠壁适应着异物的入侵就挺动着腰肢上下操弄起来。眼泪也随着剧烈的动作掉的更多。  
“为什么？为什么大仓不要我了呢？已经对我失去了兴趣了吗？我可以改变，求求你不要离开我好吗，大仓。”  
大仓没有见过这样的安田，到他知道他不能再说什么去刺激他了，这场性爱本就意料之外，从开始的时候就是不对的，如果任由这样发展下去，最后只会是两败俱伤。  
“yasu，别闹。”大仓凑过去，用低沉悦耳的声音轻生安慰着怀里的人，“先把我解开。我们慢慢来好吗？这样下去，对你的身体不好。”  
安田最受不了大仓这样的语气，渐渐平复下来，抿着嘴唇想了几秒，探过身解开了大仓手腕上的领带。  
随着禁锢的接触，大仓活动了一下手腕马上就把安田紧紧拥在怀中。一只手从衬衫下摆探进去说着脊柱抚摸，一只手把安田的脸按在自己的肩膀上。  
安田闻着大仓身上和自己一张的洗衣液的味道逐渐稳定下来，除了肩膀因为哭泣小幅度的颤抖以外再没有其他挣扎。  
大仓感知着怀中的人逐渐平稳，打算把这场性爱继续下去。  
两只手从背后划到安田的臀瓣上捏了捏年轻人结实紧致的臀肉，然后扶着安田的屁股动了起来。  
安田还保持着脸埋在大仓脸上的动作，疼痛逐渐消退，快感随着大仓的动作渐渐攀了上来。大仓熟知安田的身体，龟头每一下都结实的撞在安田的敏感点上，撞击着安田的呻吟声逐渐破碎，然后再次染上哭腔。  
感受着收紧的肠壁，大仓知道安田马上就要去了，掐在臀肉上的手指更加用力，又插了几十下，安田拔高的叫声在耳边想起，大仓任由着安田把精液射在他昂贵的衬衫上的同时，也在安田的身体里释放出来。


End file.
